Awesome Juice
by fanfictionfever
Summary: The awesome Gilbert finally has some time off for his brother. *Contains spanking of a child
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! This is a little story written for ChibeAmerica 's birthday that was a few days ago. I just want to point this out, Feli is a boy. But Ludwig and Gilbert still think that he is a girl. This is going to be at least two parts long, I don't know when the next part will be out though. Oh and happy new year to everyone!**

Awesome Juice

Chapter 1

"Ludwig?" Gilbert called stepping into his house. He had been away for a while, but was glad to be back home finally.

When no little blue eyed boy came running, the Prussian grew curious. Ludwig usually was so excited when his brother finally came home from his long journeys that he would partially jump on the albino.

Gilbert threw down his weapons without bothering to put them away, he figured that he could always do that later. Although, he did realize that if the small boy found them it would be dangerous. "Oi, Luddy!" he bellowed.

The man was prepared to searched the whole house for the boy, but that wasn't necessary. "Gilbert!" The German boy came running from the back door. Obviously he was outside and couldn't hear the man at first.

He tackled the Prussian with very little warning. "Hey, take it easy kid." Gilbert laughed and pick up the seven year old.

"Sorry, did you get hurt?" the baby blue eyes looked up at him concerned.

Gilbert shook his head, causing Gilbird to be thrown, "It's nothing the awesome me can't handle." Yeah, he had just come back from battle, but this time wasn't that bad. The war was almost over anyways, at least that's what they kept telling him.

Angrily the yellow chick flew around the two brothers chirping. Gilbird wasn't an ordinary bird, he was awesome like his owner and wanted to be treated with respect.

"Sorry, Gilbird." Ludwig said, but laughed with his brother at the bird's antics.

Gilbert set Ludwig back on the ground, "I get to be home for the week." Then he noticed the lacking presence of the maid that normally stayed with Ludwig. "Where is Irina?"

"Her mother was really sick and she had to leave." Ludwig looked down sadly.

Gilbert ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, she's probably going to be ok." Ludwig was well aware that although they could live for hundreds of years, humans could not. He had cried at quite a few funerals already. Only one of them was for a country though, for their Vati.

"Hey, since I'm home what do you want us to do?" Gilbert asked, in an attempt to distract the child from sad thoughts.

Ludwig shrugged, "Can Feliciano come over?"

Gilbert remembered the little Italian girl that caught the boy's fancy. He grinned, Ludwig was so much like him, but yet at the same time still so young and different. "Sure, I'll send Gilbird over right now."

The yellow bird chirped and pecked at Gilbert in protest. "Hey!" That didn't stop the bird though, it continued to show it's displeasure. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a treat if you go."

Gilbird finally settled down, and perched in his owner's hair. Snuggling down for a quick nap the small bird made a nest out of the white hair. Prussia didn't seem to mind much, after all that's where the bird normally sleep in the first place.

"Gilbird can carry more than one note, why don't you send one to Feli as well?"

Gilbert already had a piece of parchment and was scribbling something that could pass for a note.

"Sure!" Ludwig got his own parchment, sad to say even at seven his writing was much neater than his brother's.

Gilbert's letter was as follows.

_Roddy, _

_Yo check it, the awesome me is home for the week and Luddy wants Feli to come over. That cool with you?_

_PS. Tell Lizzy I said hi._

Gilbert smirked, he didn't even bother to sign his name. He knew his cousin would figure it out without much difficulty, so why bother signing it.

Ludwig's was much more formal.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I hope you are doing well. My brother just got home and I asked him if you could come over. If Mr. Austria says yes, then I shall see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

Ludwig having been taken care of by Austria on occasion has impressed some manners on the boy. Although one wouldn't expect it, Gilbert did insist on him using such manners.

Gilbert checked over the boy's letter, "Nice job, Luddy." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Ludwig beamed at receiving praise from the man. It wasn't that Gilbert never did so, that would be a lie. It was rather that he was off doing something for the countries most of the time, therefore not home to do so that often.

Gilbert shook his head, this time a bit more gently, to wake the small bird. He was rewarded with a small chirp. "Ok, little Gilbird. I want you to take these two letters to Austira's house."

With a small salute from a little yellow wing, the bird was off to fulfill his mission.

"Ok, kid we got a couple of hours, what do you want to do?" Gilbert grinned at the thought that for the next few hours, Ludwig was just his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear cousin,

You know that I prefer to be called by my name and not one of your ridiculous nicknames. That goes for Elizabeta as well. That being said, yes I have already placed Feliciano on a carriage to come over. He should be arriving before nightfall.

Sincerely,

Roderick

Gilbert read over the letter rather quickly, absentmindedly he feed Gilbird some bread. Well, that settled that. "Oi Luddy, you're little girlfriend is coming over."

Ludwig blushed, "S-she's not my girlfriend, Gilbert."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and patted the child's still wet hair, they had gone swimming earlier and Ludwig had just came out of the bath. "Oh course not. So what did she send you?"

Ludwig's face got redder, "Nothing!"

"Let me see," Gilbert plucked the letter out of the boy's hand easily.

Dear Ludwig.

I'm doing fine! But Mr. Austria got mad at me again yesterday, I'm not even sure why. All I was doing was trying to cook. Yay! Mr. Austria said yes. I'll be there soon."

Love,

Feliciano

Gilbert reread over the letter, nothing really catching his eye. "Well, you're little friend should be here soon."

"Gilbert! Stop being so mean!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert chuckled, "I'm not mean, I am awesome!" He poked the boy in the stomach emanating a giggle.

Ludwig sensing an attack coming, tried to run. He dashed around the coffee table, thinking that would stop the Prussian. Gilbert smirked at the little challenge and leaped over the short furniture.

Ludwig shrieked and went for the kitchen. Gilbert caught up with him being that he had much longer legs. He grabbed the kid and start a tickle fight.

Ludwig fought back, but he was no match for the experienced tickler that Gilbert was. Soon the child was gasping for breathe and Gilbert released his prisoner.

"So am I mean now?" Gilbert questioned.

"No, you're awesome." Ludwig hugged Gilbert.

"Good, because it's bedtime." Gilbert decided, seeing as it was getting pretty late. That and swimming had worn the both of them out.

Ludwig pouted and crossed his arms, "But Feliciano isn't here yet."

"Too bad, you're terrible when you're tired." Gilbert said, not wishing to fight with Ludwig over this. And there seemed to be a tantrum coming just over the horizon.

"No, I'm not." Ludwig still refused to move.

"And France's doesn't scream like a girl." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Before the two could argue any longer, the sound of a carriage could be heard outside. And a high pitched Italian's voice thanking the driver. Feliciano had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! So sorry this took so long, writer's block is a bitch. Oh and it looks like this story will have four chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the review:**

**Anon, MissyRog, and Chibi America **

Chapter 2

"Feliciano!" Ludwig jumped up and raced to the door with Gilbert close behind.

Feliciano screamed at first when the door opened suddenly, but then was fine when he saw his friend. "Hi, Ludwig. Hello Mr. Prussia." The child said with a small wave.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in." Gilbert greeted.

"Thank you, Mr. Prussia." Feliciano whispered.

Gilbert groaned, "Don't bother with the formalities around here, I'm on my day off."

"Ah, ok." Feliciano looked a bit startled, but it didn't seem to bother him. "So, what do you want me to call you?"

"How about my name, Gilbert." He suggested sarcastically.

"Ok," Feli hummed, clearly happy just standing there.

Ludwig gave his brother a shove for being so mean. "I'm glad that you were able to come over."

"Yeah, too bad it's bedtime." Gilbert muttered.

"But Feliciano just got here." Ludwig whined.

Gilbert gave both children a small plush toward the stairs, "Get ready for bed in five minutes or less and I'll let you two have ten more minutes to talk. Deal?"

"Deal." Ludwig said taking the other child's hand and racing up the stairs.

Gilbert could only shake his head at the sight of the two. He knew that it was probably a bad idea to delay bedtime even father, but for just this once he was willing to let it slide.

He was surprised himself that Mr. Prissy had allowed Feli to come over. Gilbert really didn't have a problem with the kid, but he knew Austria was strict like Germania was. He was fairly sure that Feli got spanked several times a week over there. Gilbert figured that the kid couldn't even turn around without being yelled at for doing something wrong.

Gilbert didn't see a problem with spanking a child when they needed it, hell he had turned Ludwig over his knee a few times. Most of the time he would rather just send the boy to timeout, but that hadn't always been enough to get the message across. Gilbert thanked his lucky stars that Ludwig was usually a good kid who wasn't like a certain Prussian when he was little.

Gilbert used his few minutes to pick up anything that wasn't child friendly, yes that included the weapons from earlier. He wouldn't have Feliciano getting hurt on his watch, if that happened Roderick would be bitching about his parenting skills forever.

"Ok kids, bed now." Gilbert called up the stairs.

Surprisingly enough they were both sitting in Ludwig's bed already waiting on him. Gilbert was ready to say something about Italy going to the guestroom, but then again the two are just little kids. Nothing can really happen at this age, so he shouldn't be worrying. About the worst that could happen is that they stay up all night talking.

"Five minutes, then bed." Gilbert was always good on his promises.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Ludwig said rolling his eyes.

"Si, Gilbert." Feliciano said looking worn out from her trip. Well if one kid goes to sleep, the other will have to as well. It's an easy victory for the Prussian.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, that little brother of his was getting pretty mouthy recently. He would have to have a discussion about that with Ludwig, of course when Feli is doing something else. Gilbert didn't want to embarrass the boy in front of his little girlfriend. "Goodnight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning, as usual Ludwig was up before Gilbert. Feliciano also proved to be a late sleeper. Gilbert saw this as his opportunity to talk to Ludwig as the child was quietly entertaining himself with some toy bocks. "Oi, Luddy." He ruffled the kid's hair, successfully messing it up slightly.

"Ah, Gilbert. Don't do that." Ludwig battled his brother's hands away.

Gilbert smiled and picked the child up, "Hey, I think we need to talk."

Ludwig frown, "What about?"

Gilbert sat down on the couch, keeping Ludwig on his lap. "You've been a little disrespectful recently. I want it to stop."

"No, I haven't." Ludwig snapped angry and glared at the Prussian.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you have."

Ludwig looked down at his hands, realizing at he had just done exactly that. "Sorry."

The snowy haired man grinned; it was so easy to talk things through with his brother, most of the time. "It's fine, as long as you promise you'll stop."

Ludwig nodded, "I'll be good, I promise."

After a bone crushing hug, Ludwig was off playing again while Gilbert rummaged through the kitchen to make the kids some breakfast. Hopefully, Feli would like potato pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! Been a while since I posted this, sorry about that folks (Chibi America especially). And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks for reviews: **

BunnieGal, Anon, Chibi America

Chapter 3

Feliciano woke up just in time for breakfast. The little Italian girl was very sweet as usual telling both brothers good morning.

After breakfast, Gilbert entertained the two with heroic stories of the battle field for a bit, leaving out the unfriendly parts of course. He could just see the Austrian fuming if sweet little Feliciano came home with stories about the woman that he's had sex with. Though it would be funny, he wasn't prepared to face Hungary's wrath. That frying pan hurt more than most people would think.

Feliciano was interesting to watch during the stories. One minute she would cry, the next she would be full out flipping out with happiness because the lovely couple finally got together in the end. Gilbert tried to hide his smirk, it was just as entraining seeing Feliciano's reaction as it was hearing a story. Ludwig had heard a few of the stories before, but Gilbert could still tell that he was interesting in hearing them again.

After the third story, Gilbert had to take a break. He more or less pushed the kids out the door with a simple warning to stay with in calling distance.

As soon as the house was quiet again, the man breathed a sigh of relief. He normally had tons of energy and would've played with the kids. However, he hasn't had enough sleep and a few minutes of silence seemed like gold.

Gilbert shook his head as he started the dishes. He couldn't understand how Germania had handled him and Ludwig when they were young.

Lunch was some sandwiches, Gilbert really wasn't going to cook anymore than he had to. He was never that good at it to begin with. But still, the children didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed like they were half starved and would eat just about anything that he served them.

Over lunch Gilbert heard of the mighty adventures that the two had while playing. He almost lost it when he found out that they had acted out some part of the stories that he had told them earlier.

Over all, Gilbert was glad that Feliciano had come over. Sure the kid was more than a little annoying at times, but that wasn't anything too big. Besides that kept Ludwig busy while he got some house work done.

The kids continued to play until dinner, occasionally running in and out of the house.

Dinner consisted of Königsberger Fleck and some rather poorly made bread. He only made Königsberger Fleck because it was about the only soup that he knew how to make. Once again the kids ate it without a care. Or at least seemed to, Gilbert was pretty sure that Feliciano only ate it to be polite.

Since there was still a few hours before it would get dark, Gilbert went outside with the children and laid in the grass.

He was tired, damn nightmares about the war had kept him up all night again. The two kids looked like they were fine playing together and they didn't cause trouble all day. The Prussian figured that it would be fine if he closed his eyes for just a few moments. What's the worst that could happen if he did take a little nap?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gilbert woke up to silence, which had him concerned. If it was just Ludwig, that wouldn't mean much, the kid was naturally quiet. However, since the little Italian had showed up, nothing had been quiet, if for no other reason than that the two friends chatted constantly.

The man was awake now, listening for the children. It might be that they were somewhere that he couldn't hear them. So, that would mean that he had worried for nothing. He hoped that he was over reacting, but something was telling him no.

"Oi, Luddy! Feli!" Gilbert shouted.

"We're inside, Gilby." Ludwig answered back, but he sounded hesitant.

Gilbert shook his head, there shouldn't be anything wrong. The kids were good kids. Why would there be a problem? Although, he couldn't stop himself from asking as he head toward the house, "Anything wrong in there?" as he neared he could now definitely hear a little giggling and singing that sounded a lot like a certain Italian.

"No, we're fine!" Ludwig answered a bit too rushed for Gilbert's liking.

The boy had to be hiding something. Since Gilbert was a fairly relaxed guy when it came to his brother, this had to be something bad. "You sure? It doesn't sound like it." The albino was going to find out what it was too.

Ludwig shut the door and locked it, his brother would be so mad if he found out what happened. "Feliciano, please be quiet!"

"Ok," The other nodded enthusiastically and then giggled loudly.

Gilbert wasn't pleased that Ludwig had gone as far as to lock it. He knocked, "Ludwig, you better open this door."

Feliciano hiccupped and stumbled toward the door, perhaps to open the door herself. "Hi, Mr. Prussia."

Gilbert ignored his guest for a moment, and growled. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Only then did the blond realize how mad his brother was. He glanced around, hoping that there was someway out of this trouble that he had created on accident, but sadly there was none. He would just have let his brother know now. Slowly he opened the door to show a stern looking Gilbert.

"What is this?" Gilbert asked, more or less glaring at his brother.

Feliciano fell backwards and landed on her butt. "I feel funny," the Italian announced hiccupping.

Gilbert might not be the smartest nation, but he knew when someone had too much to drink. "Feliciano, did you drink some of my beer?"

"Si!" she happily chirped.

"Well, shit." Gilbert muttered. He was sure that he had put up all alcoholic drinks so that little hands and mouths didn't get to them. Ludwig was also aware that one of Prussia's few rules was that he wasn't allowed to touch the beer.

Ludwig knew that he was in deep trouble now. He tried to plead his case, "I'm sorry, Gilby."

Gilbert held up his hand, "Not now. We'll talk about this later." He knew that it was only a matter of time before the kid got sick. "Feliciano, you need to go take a nap."

"Ok," the girl stumbled toward the door, but it was obvious that even that was a challenge for her.

Gilbert sighted and hoped like hell that she wouldn't get sick. He picked her up, "I'll carry you."

"Ah, you're going too fast!" she cried.

Well that wasn't good. But Gilbert managed to get her to Ludwig's room without any accidents. "How do you feel?" He asked, concerned for the small girl.

"Sick," The Italian mumbled pitifully.

Then Gilbert noticed his little shadow, "Ludwig, she'll be find. Go wait in my room."

"But-" the child started.

Gilbert wasn't going to play games though, "No, you're in enough trouble." Ludwig looked down at his feet and left.

And then Gilbert's worst fears were realized; while he had been busy for those few seconds with Ludwig, Feliciano expelled the alcohol and food that she had in her stomach. Luckily, nothing got on either of them. But now, the kid was crying.

"Mr. Prussia, I don't feel good." She whined as the tears ran down her face.

Gilbert hushed the child and got her into bed. "I know that you feel bad right now, after a nap I'm sure you'll feel better. Ok?" Gilbert had been drunk enough times to know that there was nothing more sobering than sleep and time.

"S-si," Feliciano whimpered and snuggled down in the covers.

Gilbert watched the child until he was sure that she was fast asleep. By morning she should be fine, that is unless she ended up with a hang over. But the albino didn't even want to think about that.

One kid dealt with, hopefully have peaceful dreams. As for the other… well he was going to be sorry really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mellow! Quick updates! Cause I'm having issues with Growing Tomatoes, but whatever. Enjoy the story. **

**Thanks for review: **

Chibi America

Chapter 4

With the young guest safely in bed, Gilbert then turned his attention to his brother. After closing the door behind him, he leaned against it. What was coming next certainly wasn't going to be fun.

Grimacing, Gilbert realized that he couldn't just stand there. He tried to draw out the time it took to get to his own room that was right now the hall.

Opening the door revealed the small blond that was obviously worried. Ludwig was sitting on the bed swing his feet slightly.

"Ludwig," Gilbert started. He tried to think if Ludwig had ever gotten in this much trouble before, he didn't thinks so. "You're in big trouble."

Ludwig jumped off the bed, "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

There was the backtalk again. "Would you like to explain what you did mean to happen then?" Gilbert said giving Ludwig a stern look. "And I would watch that attitude if I was you."

"Do I have to?" the child asked weakly, no longer defiant.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Next time I won't phase it as a question."

Ludwig's eyes began to water, he had realized that he messed up bad. "Well we were playing and Feliciano asked what made you awesome. You told me it was from you're awesome juice, so that's what I told her. She asked me what kind of juice, I kind of showed her instead."

"I thought I told you that you weren't to touch my beer." Gilbert said evenly. He was pretty sure that the alcohol had been up high enough, obviously that wasn't the case. "I had it up for a reason."

"I know," Ludwig whined. "I just want to show her."

Gilbert shot him a look, "So, how did she end up drinking some of it?"

"I was going to put it back, really I was!" Ludwig said, trying to get his brother to believe him. "Bt she took it and tasted it."

Gilbert sighted and ran his fingers through his hair. "You still knew better than to touch it."

"I know, I'm sorry." The child did in fact looked remorseful.

Gilbert was quiet for a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about what he should do. He chewed on his lip, not liking the answers he was coming up with. This was a big rule that Ludwig broke, too big to just let go.

Ludwig began to tear up, knowing what was on his brother's mind. "Are you going to spank me?"

"Afraid so, come on Ludwig." Gilbert gestured for the boy to come toward him.

"Please, Gilby. I'm sorry." Ludwig's big blue eyes were pleading with Gilbert.

Gilbert tried not to crumble under the puppy dog look. "Ludwig don't fight with me. You did something naughty."

The child started backing away with his hands over his bottom for protection. "No." He shook his head. "I wasn't that bad."

Gilbert had finally had enough, he stood up and loosened his belt. "Ludwig, I warned you." Gilbert had used his belt once, and Ludwig dreaded the implement ever since.

Ludwig's eyes grew huge as he realized that he had severely pissed off his brother. He didn't struggle as he was set over Gilbert's lap. In fact, it was all so surreal to him that he froze up completely.

Gilbert lightly tapped the belt on his bottom as a bit of a warning. Ludwig jolted with the first smack and let out a whimper. Had Gilbert not been so worried about what could happen to Feli, he wouldn't have resorted to this. The girl might not have died from alcohol poisoning like a human would, but it still wouldn't be pleasant for the child. Gilbert felt like this spanking was necessary.

Ludwig was bawling and kicking his legs by the third stroke. He didn't mean for Feliciano to drink the alcohol, even if he did break one of the rules.

Gilbert gave the boy ten swats of the belt overall. He grimaced remembering getting the belt himself and knew that Ludwig's bottom was going to be hurting for a while. The Prussian started to rub the sobbing child's back. "Hey, it's over now."

Ludwig slowly calmed down, "I am really sorry."

Gilbert ruffled the child's hair, "Ja, you told me."

Ludwig's bottom hurt a lot, he hated the belt. But he also would remember not to touch the beer again before he was old enough for it. "Is Feliciano ok?"

"Yeah, she should be sleeping." Gilbert shook his head. He would still be whining about the spanking if he was Ludwig. "She might have a hangover in the morning, but other than that she'll be fine." And heaven help him if the child does have a hang over tomorrow. "If she's ok to travel, we'll be taking her back."

"Why?" Ludwig didn't really want his friend to leave despite all the trouble he got into.

"Cause, thanks to you two I got to tell Austria what happened." Gilbert grumbled. "Thanks for that," He remarked sarcastically, although he wasn't really mad anymore. Yeah, talking to Roderick was going to be a pain in the ass. Ludwig was sure to listen to him for a while too.

"Sorry," Ludwig whimpered.

Gilbert looked at the blond, "Come here." He grabbed the child and more or less crushed him with a hug.

Ludwig squirmed, "Stop it, Gilby!"

"Hm, nope." Gilbert smiled, know that all was well between him and his brother again.

Luddy managed to grab a pillow and used that to beat his attacker off of him. Gilbert backed off only long enough to get his own pillow. "Remember I'm so awesome you can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah?" Ludwig asked.

"You bet," Gilbert threw his pillow at the child.

After a few minutes of both sides getting smacked with pillows multiple times, Ludwig gave up. "Why are you so much bigger and stronger that me?" he pouted.

"Cause I got to be the one to keep you out of trouble." Gilbert responded.

"It's no fair, because you can spank me." Ludwig mumbled.

"Just be happy I'm not like Vati." Gilbert said, fondly remembering the man. "You wouldn't be sitting down for days."

"I don't think I can as is." The child complained.

"Vati wouldn't have done it over you pants." Gilbert pointed out. He knew that was fact because he had been in that situation far too many times when he was younger. "And you deserved it."

"I guess," Ludwig begrudgingly agreed. "Big brother?"

"Yeah?" Gilbert glanced down at the kid, wondering what he could possibly want now.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ludwig asked, blushing a little.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Jump in."

With a small smile, Ludwig crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. Gilbert couldn't believe that the kid would still want to sleep with him, but he wouldn't deny Ludwig.

Switching into his nighttime clothes as well, Gilbert joined the warm bundle that was in his bed. The one good think about having his brother sleep with him, was that he never was cold.

The day was finally over. That meant that he had to take Feliciano back tomorrow and tell Roderick what happened. Well, that was sure to go over well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mellow! Last chapter, folks. Took me forever! Btw, I am now doing writing commission for money, check out my profile or da account (same name) or pm if your interested. I should have more of my stories updated later this week, if my history essay doesn't take me that long. **

**Thanks for reviews: **

Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, BunnieGal, and Chibi America

Chapter 5

Gilbert groaned waking up, Ludwig had opened the curtain and now the sunlight was trying to kill him. As much as he wanted to hide under the covers and pretend that he had no life for a day, he couldn't. At least not while there were still two young children around that cause trouble when together.

Gilbert rolled out of bed, cussing out the sun, the planet, and anything else that was pissing him off. He was sure to say it quietly enough that the kids wouldn't hear him though. That would be the last thing he would need if he was going to see Roderick. That man can bitch worse than any chick the Prussian knew. And he wasn't going to give Roderick the excuse of teaching darling little Feliciano naughty words wouldn't end well.

Scratch that. This day wasn't going to end well anyways. But he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

Yawning, he went downstairs. To his surprise both children were up and chattering away. It seems that the Italian was fine and didn't have a hangover from last night's 'wine tasting'. Well, that was one worry gone.

"Hey kiddies, how about some food?" Prussia asked.

"Good morning Mr. Prussia." Feliciano chirped. "Can we have eggs and toast?"

"Morning," Ludwig blushed seeing his brother, obviously he remembered last night fairly well. Not that he could easily forget as it appeared by the way that he was sitting up on his knees that he was still sore.

Gilbert shrugged at the request, "Eggs and toast I guess it is." And he set to making the hungry children breakfast.

With the appetite of the two children there wasn't a doubt in Gilbert's mind that they had both survived the night. Wonderful, now to break the news to Mr. Prissy.

Once the kids were done Gilbert decided it would be better to leave. "Feli, go pack your things. We're going to take you back as soon as you're ready."

"Ok!" Feliciano said cheerfully and raced off to go do so.

Left with only Ludwig, Gilbert saw this as a good time to talk. "So, kid how ya feeling?" he asked.

"It still hurts," Ludwig said with a sour look thrown his brother's way.

Gilbert could easy guess; after all he had been there too many times to count. He shook his head. "Sorry, kid." He shook his head, "But you're going to have to deal with that."

Ludwig nodded, "I am sorry."

The Prussian rolled his eyes, "Trust me, you're forgiven. Go see what's taking her so long." He said just so he didn't have to see the puppy dog look any longer.

Ludwig nodded and ran upstairs to join his friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back hadn't been particularly pleasant with two children to entertain. By some miracle, Prussia did survive though just barely. He thought that there was never a happier moment in his life, at least for that day, than when the troublesome two ran off to go play.

He watched as Elizabeta greeted the two and took them inside. She looked at him briefly and waved. He smiled and tried to remember why he was there again if it did nothing but mentally torture him.

Never the less, he allowed himself inside. Thanks to a very helpful, and cute, maid Gilbert got directions to find Roderick.

"Oi, cousin." Gilbert greeted as he caught his cousin the hall. Damn, why did Roddy have such a big fucking house? "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Gilbert, what a surprise." Roderick answered, although from the look on his face it didn't seem like a good surprise.

"Yeah, I came to bring the kid back." The feeling of seeing his cousin was mutual. Damn, having to be responsible really was biting him in the ass. If he ever got another chance at doing whatever the hell he wanted again he would take it. "And tell you of the trouble they caused."

"Trouble?" That caught the Austrian's attention. "What kind of trouble?"

Just then Hungary came back in, "The little ones are playing up in Feliciano's room. They should be busy for a while." Elizabeta didn't look at Gilbert, "Is there anything that you two need?"

"No," Roderick said. "But you may come and sit with us if you wish." Elizabeta did so, eager to hear the little round of trouble as well. Although not for the same reason as her husband, rather it was so she could laugh at what the Prussian had to deal with.

"As I was saying," Gilbert continued. "The little brats caused a bit of trouble. Apparently they were curious about my beer, and Feliciano decided to have a bit."

Elizabeta covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, Roderick wasn't amused though. "Did you leave it out?"

"No, I was sure that your precious kid wouldn't find it or my weapons. I guess the only place to hide it next time would be in a buried treasure chest," Gilbert replied.

"Well, what happened?" Austria pressed.

"Nothing much, Feliciano was a little sick." Gilbert explained. "She seems fine now though."

"Did you punish them?" Roderick asked.

"Luddy I did, he knew better than that." Gilbert said. However, he wasn't about to go into detail. How he punished his brother was between just them. "Feli, I thought got enough from being sick."

Austria looked a bit ticked, but Elizabeta placed a hand on his arm. "Oh Roderick, let Feliciano go just this once."

The brunet man grumbled in reply, "I'll be playing my piano."

Gilbert got up, "Me and Luddy will be heading back now." If Mr. Prissy was in a bad mood that meant that his job here was done.

Elizabeta stopped him, "Why not stay here for the night, it's a long way back."

Gilbert looked into her eyes, unable to say no. "I guess, we'll leave first thing in the morning." If only, if only he could have her. But he knew that she was off limits for now. Times certainly change some things for both the better and worst.

"Well, in that case," Gilbert started with a smirk. "Do you have any awesome juice?"


End file.
